raymondfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucky Suit
Lucky Suit is the sixteenth episode of Season 6, and is the 138th episode overall. Summary Robert is ecstatic when he is recommended for an FBI job. That is, until it becomes apparent that Marie's intrusive ways may be his undoing. This time, she may have gone too far and Robert may not be able to forgive and forget. Plot synopsis Robert stops by Ray and Debras and tells everyone that he got a job opportunity with the FBI, to which of course Marie does not approve of. Robert asks Marie to make to make him breakfast and to iron his lucky suit for the job interview. Marie and her intrusive and overbearing ways take action when she “accidentally” puts a burn spot on Robert’s lucky suit. So with Robert in a rush, he changes into a regular suit and goes to the interview, where he meets with Special Agent Tom Garfield. Before they even started the interview, Agent Garfield receives a faxed letter from a Marie. It’s a letter of apology for ruining Roberts lucky suit, and to give Robert the job. Robert, who is now extremely humiliated and not to mention furious, he goes over to Ray and Debra’s house where of course Marie is, he opens the door with a furious look of rage on his face. He tells Marie how much she has humiliated him for ruining the lucky suit then faxing the FBI a letter. Because of Roberts anger, this was the final straw of Marie’s behavior. So he finishes his rant by telling Marie to stay out of his life. Marie feeling guilty goes to Agent Garfield to try to straighten things out. Marie explains to him how ruining Roberts suit was an accident but Agent Garfield thinks it’s part of a pattern of behavior. Agent Garfield asks Marie if there’s really something bothering her. Marie who starts to get weepy tells Agent Garfield that Robert was supposed to retire from the NYPD. But because of him going from one dangerous job to another it just raises her worries and concern for his safety. But she realizes that it’s not her place to tell him what he should do with his life. So she tells Garfield to give him the job, to which he replies he can’t. Marie thinking it’s still her fault tells Garfield to punish her by putting a tracking device on her foot so she can’t leave the house, of course living with frank that punishment enough. Garfield explains to her that Robert not getting the job has nothing to do with her, he’s just not qualified for the job. Marie then tells him off by saying that he’s to good for the FBI, then leaves in a huff. Robert is back in his apartment getting ready for work when Marie comes by to apologize for her bad behavior. She says that after Robert (understandingly) exploded at Marie, she goes for a drive to a diner to have some coffee and pie and think about what just happened and says she realizes what she did was wrong. Robert not falling for it, calls Marie on her BS story says that Agent Garfield calles Robert explaining what Marie did in his office. Marie claims it’s a lie, but Robert stops her by saying he understands why she did what she did and also understands how Marie feels about Robert being a police officer. Marie apologizes and says she can’t help herself. Robert says he knows and thanks her for her concern for his safety. Robert then walks her out then goes to work. Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes